


The Grind: Part 2

by deityparody



Series: The Grind [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Harleen Quinzel (mentioned) - Freeform, Past Joker/Harleen Quinzel, Swearing, Tea, The Joker's technically there but he's not conscious, Tim Drake (Mentioned) - Freeform, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deityparody/pseuds/deityparody
Summary: Jess gets a visit from some of Gotham's finest.





	The Grind: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wasn't planning on continuing this past the first story but this idea came to me and I thought it would be fun. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The soft clink of bell jingles as someone comes in.I glance up ta see Batman. 

A Batman who seems very interested in me.

Shit.

It’s just not my fucking night.

I look Batman up and down, unimpressed.“Ya need somthin’ or what?”

Batman makes a quart turn ta my earlier… _guests_ before turnin’ back ta face me. 

“Mmhuh, Ya want some tea?It’s a little late fer coffee.”

I could tell under Batman mask, he’d cocked an eyebrow at me.

I sip the tea in my hands.“They were messin’ ‘round in my shop.I asked them ta stop, _nicely_ and they didn’t, so,” I wave a hand towards Joker plus thugs one and two, “I made 'em.”I blow on my tea, “I ain’t apologizing.I already call 911 and they said that they be here soon.”

‘Course, that had been three cups of tea ago.

So, I’m staring ta get concerned.

“It isn’t a good idea to antagonize the Joker.”

I barely contain a snort. 

“I didn’t survive almost three decades living in Gotham just ta be push around by this lot.”I poke my booted toe at the Joker's foot. 

The fucker didn’t respond.

Suck being hit with your own knock out gas, doesn’t?

Welp, maybe ya shouldn’t have brought it in ta _my_ coffee house, asshole.

“He’ll still come after you.”Batman’s deep gravel growl must impress people.

I don’t see why.

“And in other world breakin’ news: water wet, fire _hot_.”

“This is serious, Jess.”

“It is.”I agree which must just throw Bats through a God damn loop ‘cause da fuckers lookin’ at me like I’ve got three heads.“But I ain’t goin’ anywhere so save yer breath.”

Batman took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.“Hood said had you were more… _reasonable_ than this.”

“He’s a good kid,” I say, sipping my tea, “ya should cut him more slack.”

Now the fuckers lookin’ at me like a grew a new arm outa my forehead.

“I don’t see how—”

“And I don’t see how ya see outa dat mask—I’m sorry, a _cowl_.Red gets so fuckin’ pissy whenever I call it a mask.”I roll my eyes.“That kid drinks too much coffee.”

Batman snorts. 

It’s quiet and I’m sure I’m not suppose of heard it but I did so fuck yeah.

“I’ll tell you said so.”

I wave him off.“Don’t worry ‘bout it.He already knows.”

Batman looms for a bit while I finish my tea.

“You should get some close up, Jess.”

“Not tell these assholes are outta here.” I stand up to get another cup of tea.

Batman hums.“Any idea why the Joker came in tonight?”

I twitch. 

Yeah, I know why that fucker came here tonight. 

No, I don’t wanna talk about it with the Bat.

Instead, I pour a new cup of tea for myself, sipping it.

“Jess.”

“Yes?”

“What.Happened?”

I raise an eyebrow.

“Shit happened.”

This time, I caught the full Batman loam.

“Joker thought I might have some contact info for someone he’s looking for.I don’t have it.He didn’t believe me.” I tell Batman through gritted teeth.

“Who’s he looking for?”

“Nobody he’s gonna find.”

“This is serious, Jess.We need to find them and put them into protective custody.”

There are several different reactions I _know_ Batman’s expecting.

Me trippin’ all over myself ta tell him. 

Sure.

Him tryin’ ta force it outa me. 

It’s all in a day's work.

Him bribing me ta tell him.

Not his favorite but I’ve seen ‘em do it if he’s in a bind.

I can, with one hundred percent accuracy, tell ya he did not expect my reaction.

Which is ta burst out laughing.

Cackle, really.

Batman immediately goes for something on his belt. 

_What the hell?_

_Is that a fucking face mask?_

_Shit, he thinks I’m on Joker Venom._

I duck outa Batman’s grasp.

“Shit, man, I’m fine.Not everyone on something if they’re laughing.”

“You’d be surprised.”

I pause.

Did…did Batman just make a _joke_?

I must be dying.

Bats reattaches the mask onto his belt.“It’s important to be well prepared.”

“Yeah," I reply, still chuckling, "I’ve met your ten kids.”

Batman’s lips twitch.“It’s not quite that many.”I snort into my tea.Sure it wasn’t. 

“Who was the Joker looking for, Jess?”

I’m saved from answering the question with the entrance of a swarm of Gotham’s finest.Batman gives one of them a half nod; the officer arches an eyebrow in return.

I squint at the name tag. 

_D. Grayson._

Never heard of him.

His partner (Officer Green) doesn’t seem ta notice the silent exchange ‘cause he’s standing in front of me, lobbing questions like grenades.

_What happened here?_

Joker decided ta pay a visit.

_Do I know the Joker?_

Aside from the occasional kidnapping that every person in Gotham goes through at some point? **No**.

_Why if I didn’t know the Joker, was he here tonight?_

“Cause that’s the kinda shit luck I have.”I glare at Green.

I don’t like him.

Grayson, bounces next ta his partner. 

Literally, _bounces_.

“You’re Jess right?”I cock an eyebrow but can’t respond beyond that ‘cause he’s already talking again.“You are!This is my little brother’s favorite coffee house!Tim Drake-Wayne, you know him?”

_Where do they find these guys?_

“Yeah, I know him.He drinks too much coffee.”

_Looks like you do too._

Grayson laughs.“Yeah, I heard you’ve given him decaf a few times.Woulda loved to seen his face when you did that.”

Once.

I did it once.

…That I’m willing admit to.

“Anyways, we’ll make sure Joker get back to Arkham.”

Good. 

“And we’ll make sure he’ll stay there.” 

Riiiiiiiiiight and I’m Batman. 

Ignore the strange man playing dress up in the corner.

He’s harmless, really.

Try and poke him.It’ll be funny.

For me.

“We just have one more quick question before we can get outta your hair.”

I grunt.

“We got a tip that the Joker was looking for someone.Any ideas who?”

I glower at Batman who’s fucking staring at me with his x-ray vision.

“Well, he was asking ‘bout Dr. Quinzel—”

“You mean Harley Quinn,” Green interrupts.“The Joker’s sidekick?”

I scowl at Green.“Dr. Quinzel,” I repeat, slowly this time, ‘cause Green doesn’t seem ta be following along too well, “she’s a Doctor and she dumped the Joker months ago which he didn’t take too kindly ta.That’s why he’s been lookin’ for her.Where’ve you been?”

Grayson’s lips twitch.“Officer Green’s new to the department.” 

I force myself not to snort.

No shit he’s new. 

“Unless you have anything else,” Grayson pauses. 

I don’t move. 

“Then, we’ll be on our way.If you think of anything else,” Grayson pulls out a business card and shoves it at me.Taking it, I flip it over ta see a row of numbers scrawled on the back.“That’s my cell.Feel free to call, anytime.”

I nod already planning on tossing the second Batman leaves.

Green exits like his ass is on fire.

Which is truly unfair ‘cause it’s not. 

“Er, do me a personal favor,” Grayson asks in a hushed tone. 

My eyes narrow at him. 

He holds his hands up.“It’s nothing bad!I swear!Could you just—could you just _call me_ if Tim comes in after midnight, trying to get coffee?” 

I raise an eyebrow. 

“Normal, I wouldn’t ask but his boyfriend and I are trying to get him to cut back because he hasn’t been sleeping because of all of the caffeine and he’s been really stressed out about work which I don’t blame him for (there’s a reason I didn’t go into the family biz) and you’re the nearest coffee house that he likes and,” Grayson’s rambles on.

This time, the snort’s involuntary so I couldn’t stop it.“I think you’d have an easier time trying ta get Brucie Wayne ta drop the stupid act than you would gettin’ Tim to stop drinking coffee.But _sure_ I’ll call ya if I see him.”

I have no idea why Grayson’s eyes light up at the Brucie comment.But hell, I have no idea why someone worth that much is running around being a cop so…the fuck I know?

“You know that’s my Dad, right,”Grayson asks with barley hidden mirth.

“You know he’s not as stupid as he acts, right,”I mimic him.“Anyone with two eyes in their head can tell dat.”

From the brooding corner, Batman clears his throat.

“What?" I glare at him. "Finally decided whatcha want or what?”


End file.
